


蜘蛛三兄弟今天在做什么

by PorridgeElric



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorridgeElric/pseuds/PorridgeElric
Summary: 如果三代蜘蛛侠是三兄弟？（合并第一章和第二章）
Kudos: 8





	蜘蛛三兄弟今天在做什么

**Author's Note:**

> 是看完剪辑之后的一些没头没脑的幻想（摸鱼）。挺久之前写的，存档性质。  
> 托比大哥Peter Tobey Parker  
> 加菲二哥Peter Andrew Parker  
> 荷兰小弟Peter Tom Parker（平时互相叫中间名，虽然其实不是这么用的。  
> 想写的时候再写后续，好饿啊，想看蜘蛛兄弟。

* * *

01

  
“我的哥哥是超级英雄！”

Tom还小的时候总是自豪地对他的朋友们说出这句话，因为他是一个家里有两个哥哥的小甜心。后来这句话变成真的了，当Tom对他的朋友这么说，还会补上一句“信我，是真的！”  
这时Ned就会噢一声，一副“我懂”的表情，说：“你有两个优秀的哥哥，而且对你很好，你已经说过三千次了——呃，我没数过，但估计差不多。”  
Tom无奈地耸肩，“好吧。”  
“那我今天换个人说，”Tom看起来一本正经，“其实我是超级英雄。”  
Ned深沉地看了他几眼，有这么几秒Tom还以为他真的相信了而感到慌张。  
“我不知道我借给你的那几本超英漫画能有这么大的魅力。”Ned十分痛心地说，“如果我那些可爱诱人的漫画把你耽误了，你的哥哥会找我算账吗？”  
“Ned。”Tom看着他的好友，一边眉毛挑起。  
“好吧好吧，你可以继续看我的漫画。”Ned摊手，“不过你还是得听我说一句，你可别在班里这么说。”  
Tom没办法，只能说好吧，但他思考了几秒还是说：“可你得知道我从来不骗你，Ned。”  
Ned已经沉浸在他的iPad里了，他随口应了一句：“喔，我知道。”  
……虽然Tom还是觉得他不知道。  
Ned又摆出了“我懂”的表情，他说：“谁没有这么一段时期呢，幻想自己是超级英雄，胖揍邪恶力量什么的。”  
Tom决定放弃了，他恹恹地趴在课桌上。  
当你和你的兄弟们都是守护纽约市的大英雄时，你没办法控制住自己不说出真实身份，Tom深有体会。当然，你的朋友相不相信就是另一回事了。

＃

  
在某一天，Tobey苦恼地发现自己家的洗衣机出了点问题。  
“嘿，兄弟们，来看看洗衣机里的这个不明物体好吗？”Tobey在阳台喊。  
随着踏踏的下楼声，Tom穿着室内拖鞋很快地出现在客厅里，他匆忙地问：“怎么了？”  
Tobey看着自家弟弟的紧张表情感到有些怀疑，他指了一下洗衣机示意。  
Tom磨磨蹭蹭地走了几步，才往洗衣机里看。在这之前他诚恳地对Tobey说：“呃，虽然不知道这次是什么麻烦事，但肯定不是我干的，我发誓。”  
Tobey露出一个表情，好像他在说：哦，是吗？  
这时Andrew才从房间里探出半个脑袋，顶着一头没怎么仔细梳理的黑发，脖子上挂着一副头戴式耳机，他看上去睡眼惺忪。  
“抱歉，我刚刚醒。请问洗衣机出了什么过于严重的事故，需要出动三个人来解决问题？”  
Tobey无奈地说：“我也不想的——尤其是这个洗衣机怪兽发出的轰隆声从每天晚上12点持续到半夜1点，以至于我根本没法睡个好觉。以及，现在有某些可怕的东西让这个情况火上浇油了。”  
“听我说，我们必须尽快解决这个问题，”Tobey对他的两个弟弟叹了口气，“否则——你们肯定不想穿着前天的已经发臭的紧身衣去夜巡吧？”  
这个事实足够具有威胁性，但是当Tom和Andrew往洗衣机里看的时候不约而同的陷入了沉默。  
他们看到的景象确实很可怕，一大堆很明显是蜘蛛网的白色物体跟他们可怜的衣服混在了一起，几乎成了一个密不可分的球。Tom徒劳地扯了扯其中的一件T恤，没能成功。  
Tobey用审视的目光看着手无足措的两个弟弟，他先看向一脸沉思的Andrew问道：“Andy？”  
没能得到有效回应的Tobey继而看向了小弟，“Tom？”  
“没有任何一种解释？”Tobey拿出一个手环样的东西，“哦，好巧，我刚才在这团可怕的混合物里找到了这个。说点什么？”

Tom和Andrew都十分明白那个手环是他们的蛛网发射器。

这个罪证指向太明显了，因为Tobey不需要蛛网发射器，而Tom和Andrew会用，尤其是Tom还能用这玩意耍出不少花样。  
Tom耸耸肩，说：“好吧，这确实比我想象的还要糟糕，比浩克钻进了我们家的洗衣机还糟。”  
Andrew接过蛛网发射器，一边打量一边说：“这个可能是我的，也可能不是。好吧我记得我做过一个记号，我看看——”  
Tom也凑上去端详起来，几秒后他很激动地指出“嘿，这里标了两个字母！”他眯着眼睛念出来：“P——P？Peter Parker？”  
“天哪，这真没意思，”Andrew把蛛网发射器扔给Tom，一脸无语地说道：“我们三个都叫Peter Parker。”  
Tobey揉了揉眉心，他放弃般说道：“所以，我们今天是没办法找出这个罪大恶极的人了？”  
然而Tom非常笃定地说道：“不！我标的是P·T·P！”  
哦不，Andrew现在正受到他两个兄弟的谴责注视，他只好举手作投降状：“破案了，看来那个蛛网发射器是我的。我来收拾残局——别那样看着我了行吗。”  
Tobey看上去很欣慰，他拍了一下Andrew的肩膀然后回到客厅里去了。  
阳台上只剩Tom和Andrew。Andrew把他的耳机随手递给Tom，然后半个身子都探进了洗衣机里，他说话的声音听起来有些模糊，“实际上，我不太记得我是怎么把蛛网发射器扔到洗衣机里的。”  
Tom撇撇嘴，“每个人都有迷糊的时候。”然后他关心道：“我猜里面相当糟糕。需要我帮忙吗？”  
“噢，谢谢，我觉得我应该可以独自解决？”  
“真的？”Tom追问。  
“是的。我的蛛网发射器我最了解。”在洗衣机里跟蛛网奋战的Andrew心中十分感动，他补充道：“我很高兴你这么关心我，Tom。毕竟这是我自己惹出的麻烦。”  
“不谢。”Tom笑了笑。  
“我这样就可以了，很快解决。”Andrew示意Tom可以走了。Tom也不再逗留，踩着室内拖鞋很快地上楼了。  
Andrew沉浸在“弟弟终于长大了”的喜悦中，直到十五分钟后，他发觉一件事不对劲。  
“为什么有这么多的蛛网？我从不知道我的发射器可以做到这么大的数量——”Andrew在心里疑惑地自言自语。  
Andrew把手伸到衣服堆里的时候碰到一个坚硬的器物，拿出来之后惊奇地发现这是另一个蛛网发射器。  
他皱眉打量了起来，手环上赫然标着：“P·T·P”  
哦，Andrew忍住没说出那个f开头的词汇，他觉得自己太不容易了。  
“Tom！！”  
当房间里的Tom听到阳台上的怒声时，他很明白这个麻烦躲不过了。或许10个陪Andrew一起玩滑板的承诺可以扯平。

  
#  
今日话题：  
如果家里有哥哥，那是一种什么样的体验？  
当晚Tom在Instagram上带上这个话题留了言。

Andrew的手机提示音响了，提醒他Tom更新了Instagram。

@tom2013：有时候真的很棒；但有时候（尤其当你闯祸的时候），你通常需要用很多东西来弥补错误，这就有点伤心了。

Andrew看到Tom甚至还贴了个流泪的表情，于是他在下面评论：

@andrew83：？

但是他觉得不够，然后@了Tobey。

刚发出没两分钟，Tom在Andrew门外敲了两下。  
“嘿，兄弟，我开玩笑的！”

* * *

  
02

位于纽约皇后区的Peter Parker一家有三个大男孩。

“早上好，纽约客！昨天过得怎么样？”Andrew在沙发上用遥控器打开了电视机，听着播音员的问候声打了个呵欠。看纽约早间新闻是Peter Parker家的每天惯例。  
Tom端着一杯牛奶倚靠在沙发旁边，很是感动地说：“噢，我简直可以喝这个直到我八十岁。”  
Andrew则不太能理解Tom对牛奶以及各种奶制品的狂热喜爱，除此之外Tom每天还会喝十盎司的茶，用茶杯盛满的那种，就像个十足的英国人。  
相比之下Andrew就是个罪恶的美国本土男孩，他喝碳酸饮料。  
Andrew几乎要给他们家橱柜里的各种口味的牛奶取个名叫Tom快乐水，他甚至可以贴个巨大显眼的标签给Tom的专属橱柜。这当然会被Tobey阻止。  
Tobey急匆匆地从厨房里出来，直奔门口，一边穿好大衣一边嘱咐道：“我先出门了！Tom，Andy，别忘了日常巡逻，还有你们的作业。”  
Tom听说Tobey终于在他就职的报社拥有了比较稳定的职位，但Tom撅撅嘴，还是说：“其实我觉得号角日报对他来说过于严厉了，薪金也一般。”  
Andrew迷惑地看了Tom一眼：“如果你可以停止购买各种口味的牛奶，你听起来才能更有说服力。”  
Tom惊奇地摊手，“我没有啊。”  
“我买的口味只有两三种，你不能因为莫须有的各种口味而批评我。”  
Andrew摇摇头，他决定不和Tom认真地理论这些问题。他开始怀疑，如果有人想对Tom不利，那他只需要把他的牛奶全部偷走，所有口味。  
这时门铃响了，Tom好像被提醒了某件他忘记的事一样，他兴冲冲地去开门。Andrew在沙发上坐直，好奇地伸出脑袋看向门口的方向。  
“Hi，Tom，我很高兴你再次购买了我们家的牛奶！”肌肉大叔很热情地打招呼。  
“来，拿好，一箱……”大叔开始翻账本，“没错，香蕉牛奶。”  
“噢，太感谢你了！”Tom欢快地目送大叔离开。  
“欢迎再次购买，Tom，你可是我们的老顾客了！”大叔挥挥手，启动汽车离开了。  
客厅里一片沉默，Andrew盯着Tom，好像在说：你看吧，我说过了。  
Tom被看得不自在了，他忍不住解释道：“嘿，兄弟，香蕉牛奶是我最喜欢的口味了。”

“而且牛奶非常健康！我简直不敢想象还有人不喜欢牛奶。”  
Tom摆出一个夸张的惊讶表情。

Andrew心想他以后一定要独自搬去布鲁克林。

  
#  
第二天Tobey敲开Tom房间的门，两人进行了一次语重心长的谈话。

Tobey不安地问：“Andy说你以后的梦想是买一间牧场经营奶制品，真的吗？”

Tom：……

  
#  
之后的某天早晨，Andrew发现他们家一个橱柜上贴了张便签——当然不是Andrew自己干的。

便签上写：Tom的牛奶。  
ps. Andy不准喝。  
再ps. 我把所有的碳酸饮料换成了牛奶。

Andrew：幼稚鬼。

Tobey：够了，你们两个都是幼稚鬼。


End file.
